Forum:Memorial to the Old Pikipedia
Memorial to the Old Pikipedia Way back before a lot of you were here, Pikipedia could only be described as a mess. I was seemingly the only Pikmin addict in the world when I stumbled across this site. I was filled with joy at the discovery and proceeded to join up with the staff. Now, way back then Pikipedia was one big mess. And trying to sort through this mess were two valiant users: Greenpickle and Prezintenden. I joined them and for a while we were the only active users on the Pikipedia. We were, and are, "The Original Three" from my point of view. We were in a time I call the "Dark Ages" because all of us were desperately trying to promote Pikipedia, do anything to get more people to help. Then a user called Jimbo Jambo joined and helped out. Others followed, and this led to the state we are in now: The Golden Age. Pikipedia is a neat, orderly encyclopedia to all things Pikmin now. I attempted to take on more things, and I stopped being that active on Pikipedia due to other obligations. Yet I always nursed a spot for this little site in my heart. I will never stop occasionally posting here till death do us part... And let it be known that Greenpickle and Prezintenden should be hailed as heroes. Two people created and upheld a mess of a site... Hail the two Founding Fathers! And hail the Old Pikipedia! -PikdudePikdude 20:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I may as well fill in some bits. Going by some statistics and records in place, I think that I, Prezintenden and me_just_in arrived just as the editors from before were leaving: there were few left at that time, and they left soon. This was March 2007. We were coping okay then, though there were no admins around; in November, we asked at Wikia central and became admins, and few users began to arrive, though most didn't stay long. In December 2007, you arrived; JJ in January 2008; Katzie, arriving about the same time, made almost a thousand edits in a week, setting up infoboxes everywhere, and then left, only making a couple of edits more recently on my userpage. Me_just_in left in March, and soon after Crystal and quite a numbers of other gradually appeared, leading to where we are today. :Before all this, however, going back through the history of so many pages, you see edits by Goolix and Discordance everywhere. These are the admins and, I think, the main editors, who held on for so long with few others editing, and really set so much in place for us to work with. :Filling in moar blanks: When I came in April many ppl started to come. Most of which quickly left, often cuz of me. I AM CRYS N00B SLAYER! When I came in may I created something on the first day I was here.The boulder glitch.Masta pikmin 17:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, now I just feel like an old dude reminiscing about the old days, but I can barely remember Me_just_in. I remember his logo but not any of his posts. Apparently I ignited a spark for all other insane pikmin fanatics. My forum with the beasts and the caves has a lot of new things. Still I have thanks to Greenpickle and Prezintenden.Pikdude 23:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :I old dude. I still like the old icon more-- Snowy bulborb :What icon? ::the one with the three simple pikmin-- Snowy bulborb :::Oh yeh...